


You are the water to my fire

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Five times Gellert helped Newt and one time Newt saved Gellert





	You are the water to my fire

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this fic is after Grindelwald escapes from the custody of MACUSA and before Paris. I planned it to be >2k words long, fingers slipped, I hope it still makes sense :)

It was at night when Grindelwald found himself on the rooftop of one of the many houses lining the river Thames in London. He was crouching almost at the edge of the building, looking in the direction of the west shore where he could observe the male wizard, the damn Englishman who got into his head and wouldn’t leave.

Grindelwald was a powerful wizard and he was not afraid to use his powers and his silver tongue in order to achieve his cause. He mastered the art of persuasion and those, who resisted him, quickly became his enemies, in the better case. In the worse one they found themself dead, not by his hand of course. His followers were loyal to him and would do anything for him. Together they wouldn’t stop even at Hell’s gates.

So why this magizoologist caught his attention, awoken curiosity in him instead of rage when he decided not to follow him? And he wanted so much for Newt to stand by his side. It was after their first encounter, when he was still in disguise as Graves, in the office of President Picquery and that Goldstein girl dragged Newt in, when he triggered his interest. Newt didn’t say anything in that room and yet there was something about him that gave him that urge to see him again as soon as possible, showing himself at Goldstein's workplace just few minutes after. He couldn’t put a finger on it, what was it and wished even now to figure it out.

His night vision was kinda satisfying, enhanced by a spell so he could see the magizoologist running along the shore, obviously talking to someone or something, but he couldn’t see details. Newt was obviously worried, hunched down, passing his wand from one hand to another and back and never stopping. After just few minutes he walked into the the river, just few steps until he was waist deep in the water when a creature appeared. It took another few minutes for Newt to earn the trust of the beast so it allowed him to be touched.

And then it happened. White lightning cut through the dark air from the shore behind Newt and hit the spot where he was standing. Grindelwald waited not a single second and appareted into the darkest shadow on the shore just to find out that the spell didn’t hit the young wizard but the water creature who was now struggling to keep its head on the water surface. It sounded to be in pain, wounded but no one was more in pain than Newt. He was standing straight and tall between the creature and the person who attacked him with his wand in ready position.

“Step aside boy! And I might left you alive. I just want the creature!” shouted the person, clearly a woman now. 

Newt tightened the grip on his wand and firmly shook his head. “You’ll never get him! What do you even need Kelpie for?” barked Newt in response. The woman shrugged her shoulders and said something about her personal collection of magical monsters. “He’s not a monster!” protested Newt.

“And also he’s none - of - your - business!” the woman attacking him  with every world. Newt managed to cover himself but she was stronger than him, he knew that he cannot win but he wouldn’t give up trying to save the Kelpie. 

Grindelwald couldn’t watch it anymore and ended all of this in few seconds. Sending a cruciatus curse on the attacker from behind. He then run to her an apparated her away from Newt. He left him there wondering who saved him, as to Newt he was just dark figure appearing from nowhere.

 

* * *

 

Next time Grindelwald saw Newt was few weeks later in Berlin by an accident. That was not entirely true and he knew it. He got there one day before the accident after he overheard two of his followers talking about some incompetent wizard from outside Berlin who thought that breeding creatures was easy and in his range of capabilities. And, of course, he was wrong. The prove was now to be seen flying in the air by dozens of muggles. The Swedish short-snout dragon shone as the sun reflected on his silvery blue scales and looked to be descending. 

It was in that moment, when the dragon landed on Brandenburg Gate leaned down and roared, that Gellert spotted Newt running through the people right towards the great danger as if he wasn’t afraid at all. That couldn’t be said about the muggles who were screaming their lungs out fleeting away and yet they stopped after, when they though they were far enough to be away from the close proximity of danger, and watched, as the curiosity outweighed their fear.

The dark wizard moved his attention back to the magizoologist who was no longer running but approaching the dragon slowly while talking to him. The dragon was still up and Newt had to bent his head backward to see properly. The creature was wild, swinging his tail around, making noise, the dust rose as it beat its wing and it seemed that however bigger it was it still considered the 'tiny' wizard to be a treat. Newt sensed it as well and slowly put both of his hands up in the air as in  _ I’m not gonna hurt you little one _ . The response was the opposite what Newt would wanted. A flash of blue light, scorching fire emerged from the dragon’s nostrils and hit the ground just few meters behind Newt who managed to duck and roll over the ground thanks to his quick reflexes. Before Grindelwald could know what he was doing he run few steps closer, keeping himself close to the walls of the buildings surrounding the square stopping only after seeing Newt is okay. Now he could at least hear what he was saying.

Still on the ground Newt talked to the dragon again. “It’s okay, I know what scared you. I suppose… you don’t like wizards that much,” he was slowly reaching into his sleeve while keeping contact with the dragon. He pulled out his wand, which the dragon must’ve seen, to which instrument it must’ve had connected only the worst memories, and then he threw it away from him. “See, now you don’t have to be afraid of me. I want to help you,” his voice gentle and kind. “Please, let me help you. I see you’re hurt, your wings, I can make them work again but first you have to trust me,” and while the younger wizard was rising himself of the ground the dragon spread his wings and with few swings to slow down the fall landed in front of him. 

In that time the aurors appareted. There was ten of them and created a half circle around Newt and the blue dragon, wands ready. 

“Wands down,” ordered Newt immediately.

“Mr Scamander-”

“Wands down!” he shouted once more while looking at the man in the middle who tried to protest. The dragon was starting to act up and the wizards were decreasing the distance to it. “Have you forgotten how to listen? You’re making her nervous!” cried Newt but it had no result. Those dull heads would ignore the word of an expert in handling creatures, unbelievable.   
“Step aside, we will handle it from here,” said the one who already tried to speak once. 

“Don’t you dare to hurt her! She’s not dangerous!” Newt’s eyes controlling each one of them while standing back to the scared dragon. He was not afraid of her, he was afraid of the aurors hurting her. It was almost the same as when Grindelwald saw him for the second time, when he took his case and, despite of all the charges upon him, he defended not himself but his creatures. Those creatures were his life and he would die for them. It impressed Grindelwald back then and now again. If they hurt or kill the dragon Newt would be broken and that was something that Gellert could let happen. Only the idea of that beautiful freckled face twisted in sadness was too much for him. 

So he ran again, for Newt, getting first four aurors unconscious before he was noticed by the rest. But those didn’t stand a chance as he disarmed them in a blink of an eye, sending them to the ground same as he did with the first four. He did not harmed them though, he just wanted to give Newt space to do what he’s best of, without these blockheads standing in his way. 

He smirked at clearly confused Newt and apparated away.

 

* * *

 

Finally he stopped lying to himself that he’s maybe after Newt because he wants to see whether or not he’s a threat to him. Not that this though had a big part in his mind but from now and then he repeated it just to assure himself that he doesn’t follow the magizoologist just because of how he looked, or because he enjoyed the way he moved around, or just listening to the tone of his voice when he was close enough to hear it. He must’ve gone soft for this one but he didn’t mind at all.

He remembered the confused look the younger wizard gave him in Berlin and that was enough to create a fond smile on Grindelwald’s face. He was standing by the railing in his hideout in Nurmengard castle and was observing the view in front of him, the first sun beams of the day slowly pouring over the rocks as gold rivers. Then his sight darkened and the mountains were replaced by an unexpected vision.

_ Newt was by some lake in a deep valley all alone, it was late dawn and he looked insecure, holding his suitcase behind his body in one hand and in the other his wand, pointing it towards someone. The someone was saying something Gellert couldn’t understand yet the tone of the voice was threatening and at the same time derisive. Another flash of the vision showed Newt falling to the ground, his wand flying in the air as his now free hand was pressing onto his stomach, red. _

What were the odds that Gellert would immediately recognised the lake? The village that appeared only for a fragment of a second behind Newt, he knew it, he’s been there! And it’s not far, not only it’s also in Austria, it’s also just few valleys from his hideout so it would be possible to get there just in time. Even though he did not know if his vision was playing out today, tomorrow or next week, he wasn’t going to risk it. He apparated with one stop on the south shore of the Hallstätter See and looked around him. This should be more or less the angle from which he saw the village in his vision. 

It took less than ten minutes an the air brought to him sounds that clearly didn't belonged there. He ran, zigzagging through the sparse forest alongside the shore long two hundred meters before he found the source of the disturbance. The view was almost the same as the one from his vision except there was not one opponent to Newt but two. Newt was slowly backing from them, trying to point his wand  at both of them at the same time. Those two were mocking him, occasionally sending a curse or two at him while getting closer and closer. 

“I don’t know why is he so interested in you,” said the woman in dark blue coat. “What can he possibly see in such a weak creature as you,” she added disdainfully. And he knew her, she was one of his followers as was the second one whose face he could see now clearly too.

“Oh don’t look like you have no idea what we’re talking about!” snapped the second one. “He’s turning soft because of you, why else would he help you in Berlin?” Newt’s eyebrows rose as he inaudibly mouthed  _ Grindelwald? _

"Finally we’re getting somewhere. So we’re doing him a favour. Getting you out of his way so he can focus on the important things.” The woman was nodding in agreement with devious smile sending another curse after Newt, unsuccessfully.

“Dear boy, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way…”

Grindelwald stepped forward walking to Newt’s side. “I will chose the hard way,” he responded just loud enough for those two to hear him and watched the initial shock on their faces slowly turn into fear. Fear of him and what he will do to them. And they tried to put up a fight. And they lose.

Satisfied Grindelwald shove his wand back into his pocket when he heard another heavy thud as third body felt to the ground. He quickly turned around to see that he could not change his visions as he tried many times before, failing every time. He knelt next to the wounded magizoologist who was looking up right into his eyes. Confusion and pain in his eyes but… no fear. Somehow Newt wasn’t afraid of the dark wizard being right next to him. Not when he saw the worry and concern that was hiding behind those mismatched eyes of his.

“Let me see it,” muttered the blonde wizard, gently pushing on his hand to uncover the wound on his stomach. The blood was slowly soaking into the fabric surrounding the wound, getting onto Gellert’s hand too. He examined the injury and his face muscles relaxed with visible relief. “It’s nothing serious, I can fix you in a moment.” He placed his left hand over the wound and concentrated himself on the right spells. Newt giggled as the regrowing muscle and skin tickled. 

“But… why?” Newt was still trying to figure out the nature of Grindelwald’s behaving. 

Grindelwald was still looking at the place where the wound was, with trembling fingers expecting the new skin. “Let’s just say that I’m starting to understand what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you,” he looked at him once again. “You should get out of here,” and with those words he stood up and apparated away.

 

* * *

 

There was fire everywhere. It was in the middle of summer on the borders of Germany in Böhmerwald where a group of young wizard left their magical fire unchecked for too long. Long enough for an ashwinder to slither from the embers of the fire and set surrounding forests into flames which were quickly spreading. And Newt was in the middle of all this, trying to slow down the spreading of the fire, because extinguish it all was beyond his powers, as he was looking for the huge tree where he knew was a colony of bowtruckles. The flames behaved as if they had a mind of their own, closing the paths Newt wanted to pass trough, covering his sight, hungrily licking the edges of his coat… It all seemed to be hopeless but he wouldn’t stop fighting. Just a little bit higher up the hill… 

A hand landing on his shoulder gave him a scare and he nearly jumped. Newt turned around and looked down into Grindelwald’s eyes. “Just tell me what to do,” he said simply.

For some weird reason Newt wasn’t even surprised to see him. “Help me to clear a path up the hill, right to the biggest tree of the forest.”   
“Can’t you just apparate there?” Grindelwald rose one eyebrow, making his eyes appear bigger. There was something enchanting about his eyes and Newt found himself enjoying looking into them. 

Newt shook his head. “No, last spring I put protection charms around the tree, the local wizards wouldn't give them, bowtruckles, rest. One of those charms enables apparating there. If I only knew back then…” 

Grindelwald got in front of him and started taming the fire. His magic, for some reason, was more compatible with fire so what was hard for Newt made no problems to the dark wizard. Working together they got to the tree sooner, stepping inside the protection circle unharmed but the fire was already trying to slip under the charms. Newt ran to the tree, talking to his so much beloved creatures, happy, that they’re okay and Gellert was slowly walking behind him.   
“Can you hold the fire out of the circle?” turned the magizoologist his face to the other wizard standing behind him. “Can you protect this place until the fire dies out?”   
“I may try strengthen your charms, but in all cases I would still consider taking them to safety,” he nodded to the tree where bunch of curious bowtruckles were peeking from behind the bark. 

“Okay, you may be right,” on that both of them turned around, Newt taking care of the little ones and Gellert to work on the protections. “Ehm…. there’s too many of them. I have no case with me…” Newt hesitated for a moment. “I will need you to help me carry some of them.” That question caught the dark wizard in surprise and all he did was to turn back at the one who asked it but gave no answer. “Please?” and Gellert wondered  _ Does he do it on purpose?  _ while looking into those puppy eyes. He could swear that those eyes had no constant colour, the shade of the colour dependant on the light and surrounding could be anywhere from honey brown through green to grey blue.  How could he say no to those eyes? So suddenly he found himself having those shy creatures climbing all over him, most of them hiding immediately in his pockets.    
“That should be all of them,” stated Newt after checking for the third time. “Let’s get out of there.” Newt lead the way behind the barrier and then stretched his arm for Gellert to hold it so he could apparate them away. He didn’t have to ask him twice as the shorter wizard grabbed his forearm tight, maybe too quickly. 

They apparated on the edge of a field. Sun was shining and the wind was bringing the smell of the smoke they could still see but they were far enough from it to be safe. Newt got himself free, although Gellert protested strongly against it - in his mind - and brought his case from under a near bush, instructing him to wait for him a little while disappearing in the case. He was left alone on the field… Not alone, reminded Gellert himself as the bowtruckles started to climb him again, fascinated by the clouds of smoke rising from the forest which was their home. Most of them now sitting on his shoulders or clinging to the clothes on his chest and he could say that they were mourning. This was as Newt found him, emerging from his case he must’ve to controlled himself not to laugh. The dark wizard! The threat of Europe or maybe the whole wizarding world standing there with a dozen of probably the most peaceful creatures on his shoulders.

“I can relieve you from them now,” spoke Newt to get his attention. As soon as he got closer to him most of the bowtruckles hopped onto him. “Thank you for your help I really appreciate it. Oh, it looks like you’ve got an admire,” smiled Newt upon seeing one bowtruckle hiding in the blond hair. “ _ You’re going with me, little one _ . Let me just get him…” talking to both of them. “ _ Oh let go…  _ He seems to like you a lot,” now laugh Newt and Gellert fell in love with that sound, patiently waiting, moveless. He didn’t mind the closeness of the other wizard at all, on the contrary. “ _ Here you go! _ ” exclaimed Newt holding the bowtruckle in one hand while adjusting the blond hair with the other. Then he stopped mid movement, realising what he was doing and dropped his hand down, blushing red.

“You are most welcome,” said Gellert with amused smile, allowing himself to give Newt quick almost casual kiss on his left cheek before apparating away.

 

* * *

 

Newt felt like he was living in a nightmare and it felt so much worse because it already happened. His case was gone! He had no idea how that happened, to be honest he had no memory of the yesterday. He’s got the feeling he was at the ministry but it could be a theatre as well, his head hurt more and more as he tried to remember. There may have been a crowd, many people dressed in black but that still gave nothing away. Priorities, he must get his case first, later he can wonder what had happened.

Now he thanked his past self that after the last incident he put a location charm on his most precious belonging. The charm led him to a city somewhere in Ireland. Getting there took some time, and with a little bit of effort he retrieved his case from a group of not very skilled wizards who couldn’t even pass through his protections charms to open his case. As he later found out, they weren’t the first ones to get their hands on the case and, as he feared, the case has been opened by someone at least once. Some of his creatures escaped again and Newt asked himself, how can this day be any worse?

He was running around the city, hoping, that the creatures won’t make any mess like the last time or worst, that he might not be the first one to find them. Luckily, only few of them escaped and he’s got to five of six of them in less than three hours. Only one left.

He heard a familiar sound, bird screak not so far away from him. He followed the sound and it lead him onto a forgotten ally with poor light. Newt counted four man unconscious on the ground, the fifth one was bent down, picking up something from the ground. When the man straightened up he recognised the coat and the messy blond hair even before he had the chance to see him from front.

Grindelwald turned around, petting softly the baby hippogriff on its head as if he was trying to comfort it. “I’m sorry, those bastards must’ve hurt her in some way…”

“It’s him,” corrected him Newt without thinking, walking up to him and as soon as possible carefully moving the hippogriff into his arms. “ _ It’s alright… mommy's here _ ,” whispered towards the creature with such love, care and concern which made Grindelwald almost jealous. Newt took upon examining his little creature and luckily he found nothing more than a scratch or two and some bruises. He sighed with relief and drew the hippogriff closer to his chest letting him to nuzzle his neck.

“Should I even ask, how did you find me?” slipped off Newt’s lips when he was opening the case, not that he was angry or suspecting anything, just curious.

“News travel fast…” he shrugged his shoulders.

“So I can see. Wait a minute there…” asked him and disappear in the case to return the baby hippogriff into its nest, giving him all the comfort he could. It could’ve been ten, maybe fifteen minutes but when Newt returned from his sanctuary, he was alone in the alley, not Grindelwald nor the knocked out men were to be found. Newt then took the case and moved on a safer place, wondering why is the blondie following him and more importantly why he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

* * *

 

It was an evening and Newt was in his home in London having couple of his friends from over the sea and his brother on a visit. They were all sitting on couches telling stories from their lives to each other, having a good time. The time became unimportant, nobody knew how long they were sitting there. Newt was just telling the others about the Ukrainian Ironbellies he worked with during the war, with many side notes coming from Theseus, when someone knocked on the front door. Although he expected noone Newt was up in a moment, on his way there.

“Newt, don’t…” called Queenie after him in the same moment he opened the door. 

In front of him stood Grindelwald and he looked everything but not okay. He was keeping his balance by leaning against the door frame and even keeping his head up too look at Newt made him difficulties. He was sweating, his hair all messy, clearly not washed in some time, same as for some time he didn’t get proper sleep, judging by the dark shades under his tired eyes.

“What happened?” was all Newt asked.

“Something attacked me, bit me…” it was a mere whisper. He swallowed hard and took another deep breath. “Will you help me?” his head fell back down as it was easier not to waste energy like that. The question wasn’t needed as Newt was already taking his free hand and pulling it over his shoulder trying to take as much Grindelwald's body weight on himself to support him in the slow walk into the hall, closing the door behind them with magic. He got him into the living room where they were met by four pairs of wide opened eyes. Everybody was staring at the dark wizard who was leaning to their friend/brother.

“You cannot be serious!” broke the initial silence Theseus. “Aurors’ve been looking for him for weeks and you bring him here? How does he even know where you live? And why aren’t you even a little bit surprised seeing him here?” 

Newt gave him the  _ Not now! _ look and ordered them to clear the bigger couch where he then laid Gellert down, he crouched next to him. “So tell me, what was it, that bit you? Where precisely and how long ago?” 

Theseus tried to get Jacob and Queenie out of the room but he was just partly successful.

“Two days ago in North Italy,” sounded the sweet voice of Queenie, getting a questioning look from the magizoologist. “He asked me to say it, don’t ask me how he knows I can rea- oh he’s had a vision which also answers the question how he knew where to find you.” Queenie was now standing behind the couch looking down at the so called dangerous wizard who had now closed eyes, saving energy and yet his arm rested in not so comfortable position on Newt’s legs, holding him by the wrist.

“Do you remember what kind of creature was it?”

“He has no idea dear. He only knows that the wound couldn’t be healed by magic and he’s got the symptoms the night after. Look at his left side,” instructed Queenie. 

Newt quickly but carefully rolled up Gellert’s shirt, immediately recognising the markings the creature left on his body. He asked Queenie to look after him and ran to the basement to get the ingredients he needed for curing the symptoms. He was back in over fifteen minutes, relieved, that his brother haven’t harmed him any more.

Newt knelt next to Grindelwald. “Here, drink this,” he helped him to lift up a little with one hand while with the other he held the cup with the potion by the blonde’s lips. After that he moved his attention to the wound, gently putting an ointment on it. “You’re staying here at least till tomorrow, no protests, now get some sleep, I’ll stay close,” and that was the last thing Gellert heard before he fell asleep as the potion allowed him to.

(...)

“So how long do you two have this... thing?” asked Queenie out of nowhere. She was putting her coat on ready to leave with Jakob but she found a moment to talk with Newt alone.

“What? We… we have nothing- There’s nothing between us?” and even he knew that he was lying, turning red and looking away from his friend. 

“Oh don’t try that on me I’ve seen it all. From both of you and don’t even let me started what I saw in your thoughts.” If he looked at her right now he would know that she was smiling.

“I ugh… He’s been nice to me,” his intonation was more of like question.

“I know honey, just don’t get burn. There’s a lot you don’t know about him,” she hugged him briefly and then she left alongside Jakob.

Newt closed the door behind them and listened to the complete silence coming from all the rooms. Theseus left into the guest room right before Queenie and Jakob left after he refused to talk to his little brother. That fact hurt Newt a little but he knew sooner or later they will have an opportunity to discuss about everything so the best thing was to leave him alone and let everything to set down a little. For this night he decided that it will be better if he slept on the second couch, just in case Grindelwald might show some unknown side effect to the cure or the sickness. He laid down and let his eyelids slowly fall down while observing how calm and peaceful Grindelwald looked while sleeping.

When Newt woke up the blond wizard was still asleep. He already looked way better than yesterday so Newt could only assume that his effort paid off well. After he fetched them some breakfast, which he left on the table between the two couches, he just sat there, waiting. Newt loved to take care of anything alive ever since he was a little boy, it was in his nature so even if it was a totally strange person knocking to his door yesterday, he would’ve taken care of them. Strangely he realised that Grindelwald didn’t felt like a strange person to him anymore. After those few encounters he had developed some kind of fondness for him. Something about him drew him closer. 

When Gellert woke up he was greeted by a soft smile of Newt while being asked how did he felt. Carefully he managed to sit himself up, blinking into the light. He checked his already almost healed wound.  “A lot better, thanks to you,” he said with clear voice and Newt was happy to see the mismatched eyes of his beaming with new strength again.

“Glad to hear that,” another smile brightened his freckled face. He then encouraged Gellert to eat something, he must’ve been hungry. “I haven’t even had the chance to thank you for saving the hippogriff the other day,” reminding Grindelwald their encounter from few days ago, trying to start an conversation. And he succeeded, they talked for the first time ever - in some way. Suddenly, before he could know what he was doing, Newt was sitting next to him, hypnotised by his eyes. How he loved staring into them. Most of the time it was Newt who talked, Gellert didn’t even tried to get involved more, he enjoyed with what passion the magizoologist talked about his creatures. Then there was the pause after Newt ended his story about how he got his Niffler.

“Will we live just a little?” teased him Gellert with the opposite of what he said to him when they were still enemies. Or were they? He would never harm him, he admired him since he first saw him. And when the thoughts of him started coming back more often, he realised then he wanted to get closer to him, now it was more true than ever. He didn’t wait for permission, because he knew he already had it, and pulled the other wizard into a kiss, which was given back to him with the same need for closeness he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as accurate as I could when describing creatures, places or magic but something might've slipped through my fingers (as many, many grammar mistakes, bear with me please, I have no beta, sadly, and English's not my first language).  
> Anyway thank you thousand times if you read it all the way down here, all comments and critique will be appreciated  
> Also: what is the colour of Newt's/Eddie's eyes? I was looking through photos, gifs etc and it was different every single time!


End file.
